


Dead Predictable

by violet tinted pencil (violet_pencil)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Basically... vampires, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_pencil/pseuds/violet%20tinted%20pencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221b vampire AU. John's never turned anybody before. Sherlock is, as usual, unique. </p><p>(Does not actually contain any vampire sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Predictable

John's never turned anybody else, but the stages of adjustment and recovery are well-known. Almost predictable. Sherlock may have set a world record: three whole days before asking about sex.

"You weren't attracted to me." He sounds each word out carefully, as if stepping slowly into a dark room. "Before."

"Well, we weren't exactly the same species," John says. "No one's done studies, exactly, but my theory is that the MHCs don't match. No histocompatibility." He'd usually dumb it down, say _pheromones_ , but he bets Sherlock is familiar with the actual science. 

"And now?" 

"Yes, I'm aware of you in a way that I wasn't before," John admits. "No, I'm not going to throw you down and have my way with you. This isn't Anne Rice."

"Who?" 

"Really?" John rolls his eyes. 

"Ah," Sherlock huffs. "I suppose she writes erotic vampire novels?"

John smiles and lets Sherlock change the subject. Why not? They have all the time in the world-- now. "Yep, shedloads of them. Which you'll have to read, actually, or you won't get any of the jokes when I take you to family reunions."

For the first time in three long days and nights, Sherlock looks properly horrified. "She's not the one that wrote that Twilight?" 

"No. But that one's easy-- if anyone asks, just say you're Team Bella."


End file.
